Chance Encounter
by Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar
Summary: **YAOI Warning** Set before the game, a young Kuja gets more than he expected when he discovers the ruins of an ancient town. (Kuja x ??)


**Chance Discovery.**  
  
Kuja walked through the ancient ruins of what had once been a humble town. _I wonder how long it's been since anybody last walked through here._ He thought to himself as he walked up a few steps, now overgrown and crumbling under foot. Glancing through some trees he thought he saw a building, flicking a lock of hair from his eyes he stepped through the trees and gasped. _A mansion?! And it's still standing, after all these years..._ He walked up to the front door, and finding it wasn't locked he stepped inside and looked around slowly, walking over to and up the stairs on his right he got the feeling he wasn't alone. _That's stupid._ He thought. _No one's been here for centuries._ He continued up the stairs and walked into a bedroom on his right. "Might as well rest here for awhile." He said to himself and lay down on the bed, closing his eyes.

*    *    *    *    *

   
The next morning Kuja awoke to the feeling of being watched. Sitting up quickly he gasped when he saw a figure watching him from a doorway that he had earlier dismissed as just wall. "Who are you?"

The figure raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Tell me, who are you and why are you watching me?!"

"Why did you awake me from my sleep?" The figure asked quietly.

"What?" He blinked, staring at the glowing ruby eyes. "I didn't wake you."

"Oh but you did." He said, stepping out of the shadows.

Kuja gasped, the man was beautiful, not pretty like himself, but simply, beautiful. The long raven hair fell down around the pale face and across the shoulders to his mid-back. The pale face itself was enhanced by the glowing ruby red eyes that showed great sorrow, but also great intelligence. Kuja was speechless for once, never before had he seen one so lovely and it awoke a yearning in him, a yearning he thought had long since died.

"I heard you as you entered my house." the man continued. "But it was your heart that called to me and awoke me from my slumber."

"My heart?"

"Yes, you're lonely. I know how that feels, having out lived all those that cared."

"Out lived? How old are you? you cannot be more than 30."

"27" He said matter-of-factly. "But in mortal years, I'm not sure exactly anymore."

Kuja leant back against the backboard of the bed and licked his lips thoughtfully. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Do you wish me to do anything?"

"Well..." He said looking down. "I disturbed you sleep and invaded you house."

"Yes, you did" He sat down infront of Kuja and tilted the boy's chin up to face him. "What is your name?"

Kuja blinked and looked up into the glowing eyes, he had a strange feeling of leaning forward and kissing the man. "They call me Kuja."

"My name is Vincent Valentine. Tell me Kuja, have you ever been with anyone?"

Kuja shook his head. _What kind of question is that?_ But before he could answer himself he falt cool yet gentle lips pressing against his own. He moaned lightly as he felt Vincent pull away. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

Vincent shrugged elegantly. "I had to be sure."

"Sure of what?"

"You look so much like him..." Vincent whispered as he ran his hand through Kuja's hair.

Kuja pulled away. "What are you talking about? Who do I look like?"

Vincent sighed and stood up, removing his cape he placed it on a chair in the corner of the room. "An old friend of mine."

"A friend? But the way you kissed me... it seems like he was more than a friend."

"You're correct." Vincent said, sitting back down on the bed. "He was my lover."

"What happened to him?" Kuja asked.

"He was killed."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Vincent shook his head. "It was a long time ago."

They sat in silence for sometime before Kuja ventured to speak again. He looked down at his hands. "Would you... kiss me..again?"

Vincent silently complied, pushing Kuja back onto the bed and positioning himself ontop of the silver haired boy.

*    *    *    *    *

The next morning Vincent awoke first, looking down at the boy curled up next to him he smiled faintly. Somewhere in the back of his mind came the thought. _I'll always love you Sephiroth._ Vincent closed his eyes again and pretended to sleep when he noticed Kuja was waking up.

Kuja woke and sat up rubbing his eyes. Looking down at the raven haired beauty he grinned and placed a gentle kiss on Vincent's lips, causing the man to open his eyes. Kuja smiled. "Hey."

"Good morning."

Kuja sighed. "I have to go. I've got things that I have to do."

Vincent nodded. "Come back whenever you wish." he said as he watched Kuja get dressed. "Just don't tell anyone about this place."

"I won't tell." He turned to face Vincent. "Goodbye Vincent, and thank you."

Vincent nodded and watched the boy leave before returning down to the basement and his eternal sleep.

**The End**.


End file.
